


Sleepover at Dan's (the "Close your eyes and dream when the night gets dark" remix)

by sansets



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/pseuds/sansets
Summary: So while I couldn't quite let myself actually put "Take a Break" from Hamilton on this playlist, know that was my guiding principle for picking out nearly every song on this playlist. *g* Thank you to nervousbakedown/apiringhooligan for such a fun fic to work with!





	Sleepover at Dan's (the "Close your eyes and dream when the night gets dark" remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sleepover at dan's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026879) by [nervousbakedown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown). 



tracklist:

1.) You Will Ride With Me Tonight - Dar Williams  
2.) Holiday From Real - Jack's Mannequin  
3.) Easy Silence - Dixie Chicks  
4.) A New Man - Josh Ritter  
5.) Count On Me - Bruno Mars  
6.) Now Three - Vienna Teng  
7.) Goodbye From Lonely - Superfruit  
8.) You Got Me - Ingrid Michaelson & Storyman


End file.
